Second Meetings
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: A year after they met Hiei comes to Kurama with a proposal.
1. Chapter 1 We Meet Again

_A/N This story takes place a year after Two Shots and follows Hiei and Kurama as they plan and initiate the theft of the Three Artifacts._

Kurama stretched leisurely against the back of the tree leaning heavily on the supple bark and closing his eyes against the dying rays of the sun bleeding warmth across the park. It felt good to be outside after being in the stuffy classroom all day long. The air was fresh and crisp, a light breeze ruffling his red mane. He was in a rare good mood, the rain from the previous night refreshed the once parched greenery, and the plants surrounding him sang their joy, and welcomed the presence of the figure that fed them not with water, but with energy. Ever since his mother's illness, he was becoming more and more entrenched in the throes of despair. It seemed like ever since he arrived in this realm she was is one tie to this world. She was the reason he lingered, she was the reason he went to school, she was the reason he needed to achieve, and most importantly she was the reason he _felt_ something. Before her, he was cold, cruel, now he was kinder, gentler than he ever thought possible.

_A few months ago Shiori had taken severely ill. It started out as what appeared to be a small case of a cold. She had started coughing after dinner one night and insisted that it was nothing to worry over. I told her she was working too hard at that job of hers and needlessly stressing over me. I was beggining high school at the prestigious Mieou Academy, a private institution that only accepted the top students. I had earned many academic scholarships, yet still the cost of the school was high, and we could barely afford the difference. I had suggested I get a part time job in order to help with tuition, but she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that my studies should take priority and that I did not have time to waste. I had argued but it seemed it was in vain. I felt guilty at times, she gave me so much, and all I gave her were lies. Sometimes I seriously considered going back to a life of crime if only to provide for my mother. But I knew I couldn't do that, if she were to find out the thought that her prefect son was a common thief would disappoint her. Though common was hardly the word to use, extraordinary would be more true, though he doubted she would appreciate the distinction. However, the stress of living this way had no doubt tired her and left her susceptible to illness…though another reason for her illness crept into my thoughts. Perhaps it is wholly my fault that she is sick. Perhaps I broke her spirit, and crushed her will. It must have been hard to raise such an arrogant child as I, and I fear I have somehow worn her down over the years…_

_ Still, her illness progressed until I had to nearly restrain her to keep her from going to work. I took a few days off of school to care for her, which promptly triggered another episode of guilt for her. She made me promise to pursue school…no matter what happened. I should have seen it then, but I was blinded as I often am by foolish optimism. It didn't take long at all for her condition to deteriorate. I had attempted to heal her myself with any herbs I had at my disposal, but that proved useless, and in the end all I could do was take her to the hospital hoping for the best. She was still lively, considering, asking me how school was going every evening when I visited her. I was even pleased to note a certain gentleman from her work had taken to visiting her nearly as often as I. That was good, she deserved to be happy. I only hope she will live to enjoy it, but I now fear the worst. The doctors were carefully remaining optimistic for my sake, but I could tell they were reaching the end of their rope. She didn't have much time._

Sighing he opened his eyes absently watching the fleeing birds soar free across the darkening sky. Sometimes, not often, he felt bound here. Shiori's sacrifice kept him. His original plan was always to leave this place once he turned ten. After he built up enough energy, he would go back home only…where was home now?

Twilight was nearly upon him, yet he felt as if he should not yet leave. Somehow he knew that something was about to happen, he need only wait. Sure enough he soon felt a familiar demonic energy. Surprise would be a mild way to describe the feeling of sensing that energy again. Looking up he thought wryly, _cue the dramatic entrance, _as he spotted the dark demon standing on the tree's lowest branch above him, gazing at the red head with an arch smirk on his face.

"I have to say I love what you did with your hair...though I must say you were effeminate enough without it what with your flowers…" Hiei deadpanned jumping off the branch to land in front of the reclining fox.

Kurama paused a moment to level an affronted glare in his direction before speaking dryly, "Why, Hiei, to what do I owe this pleasure?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

_A/N So I decided that I would do this story as chapter based. Unless I change my mind it should go all the way through Yusuke's confrontation with Hiei. Also, unless noted, I think this one will be entirely from Kurama's point of view. This chapter was tough, by the way, and I'm not particularly fond of it as it is._

There stood Hiei, all too familiar, as though no time had separated them. He was still the same short, slightly arrogant looking demon he had first encountered. He wore the same ebony cloak and ivory scarf, and still had his trademark sword belted securely at his waist. The only thing that had changed, no doubt, was the number of creatures that sword had fell in the dividing year.

More than a little curious as to what the diminutive demon could possible want with him, he looked at the smaller man expectantly. Content to let the anticipation build to its climax before speaking, Hiei let the silence ferment, much to the fox's displeasure. When Kurama was almost sure that the demon wasn't going to answer, he at last opened his mouth.

"I have need of your services, fox," Hiei said lightly with an air of someone about to reveal some great secret. Kurama narrowed his eyes at this. _What on earth could this demon want _me_ to do…?_

"It's come to my attention that King Enma will be away from Spirit World for a time, leaving his most precious vault relatively unguarded…it would be a shame to let such an opportunity go to waste…"

Kurama took a moment to look blankly at the demon before him. _King Enma's vault…what could Hiei want from there?_

"Why would you need my help with that?" he asked instead.

"If you are who you claim to be, then you are the single greatest thief that has ever lived. Surely, a theft of this magnitude would hold some interest for you," he said carefully, clearly trying to provoke Kurama into helping him to assuage his wounded pride.

"I'm not going to spit in the face of the Lord of Death and risk imprisonment only to prove that I am who I say I am," Kurama snapped, suddenly cross, "Besides, if what you say is true, then it should be simple enough for you alone and not worth the effort to recruit me in the first place."

"Very well. I shall take this venture elsewhere. It's clear to me that you have no interest in any of the many treasures of which you would naturally have access, if you were to assist…" Hiei countered, switching tactics. It would be a lure too strong for any thief…even if the thief in question was _retired_.

Kurama pondered this angle of the proposition. He recalled only three treasures resided in the King's most guarded fault. Those treasures were the Shadow Sword, the Orb of Baast, and the Forlorn Hope. The sword and the orb held no allure for him, he had no desire to create his own demon army, nor did he care to extract the souls of other creatures for his personal amusement. However, he had no doubt as to which object Hiei would desire. He could have quite the time with that sword. The Forlorn Hope, though, held possibilities. It was said that on the full moon the mirror would grant the deepest desire of anyone who looked upon it. It would certainly be able to cure his human mother…however; there was a terrible price to pay in exchange. The moment the user's wish is granted, the mirror claims their life.

This left him in quite the bind. To have his wish granted and then be unable to enjoy it was a cruel irony, indeed. Was he prepared to give his life for this human woman…? _Yes, _some small voice inside him answered. Perhaps, he would not have to die, though…if his desire should include something for which he would have to live…

While Kurama was lost in thought, Hiei took the time to study him, proud that he had at last piqued the fox's interest with his offer. He could almost see the gears within his mind turning, working furiously to find some obstacle or some deception in his offer, thinking it through, and maybe even already planning the heist.

"I agree on one condition…" Kurama relented, a determined look hardening his features.

"Oh…?" inquired Hiei, mildly surprised he had been so easily convinced.

"I must be allowed to take the Forlorn Hope for myself," he finished simply. Hiei blinked in response. The Forlorn Hope was a very precious item said to grant any desire of the one who wields it. It would prove to be a very powerful weapon in the right hands. It was priceless…but Hiei could use the master thief's help. His choice was made.

"Very well," he replied with the air of one granting an immense favor against his will. "I'll find you when I have more information on the raid." With that he disappeared, leaving nothing but the scent of blood and fire in his wake to suggest that he had ever been there at all.


	3. Chapter 3 The Agreement

_A/N I really like this chapter, and I find it to be much better than the last._

The sun beat down angrily from the noon sky, stinging all that fell prey to its fiery rays. It was beneath these rays, in a well cared for garden, that Kurama did his work. Carefully tending to each individual flower, feeding it both energy and water, he buried his mounting despair like the fragile roots of the plants around him.

It was quite possibly the most magnificent garden that ever was. Lush and green with bright pinpricks of color sporadically littering it. It contained a vast assortment of all types of aromatic and aesthetic flora. Violets and orchids mingled with pansies, daisies, chrysanthemums, and lilies. More exotic blooms also flourished: pincushion protea rose from the rich soil as did the majestic African tulip and bleeding heartwine. Blue dawn flowers encircled a large trellis in the middle of the garden, guarding the small and fragile creepers that clung to its surface. And the roses…the roses dominated the expanse of the garden. Roses of all shapes and colors from bright blood red to deep blue, almost black. Roses of blushing pink and delicate orange of soft yellow and pure white. Beddy Boops lounged near the Day Breakers. Candelabras flirted with the Lady Elise Mays, their stems intertwined, blossoms caressing one another. Amber Flushes soaked in the rays, and Memorial Days had yet to open their petals to the harsh sun; Kurama's personal favorite, the Love N' Peaces, grew strong and healthy, their beautiful golden petals rimed with red, reminding Kurama of a sizzling blaze. In truth, the only reason he favored crimson roses in battle and not the lovely Love N' Peaces was the fact that he found it most fitting that the rose was the color of the blood it was to draw. Trees stood as the border to the garden, the tall protectors of the fragile blossoms. One sakura tree stood out from the rest as Kurama's favorite, home to so many precious childhood memories.

Kurama sighed, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead in an effort to wipe away the sweat but instead smearing dirt all across his face. He was sure the black soil contrasted sharply with his alabaster skin. His hair, tied into a high pony tail, swished around in a red mass as he turned his head to look at the new addition to his garden paradise. The irises were his mother's favorite flower, and he had planned on cutting a few and bringing them to her bedside this evening. He thought it fitting to bring these particular flowers to her. In the language of the flowers, these represented "the power of those who believe." If he wished it enough, she would recover. It was a nice thought…

Wiping his dirty hands on his jeans, he knelt, surveying his work. It seemed that now the only moments of peace he could enjoy were times he spent working in the earth. It allowed him to forget his troubles, his worry, and let him take comfort from the feel of the soil and the grateful murmurs of the plants within it. He had thought more about Hiei's proposal, of course. The item in question could solve all of his problems, but it also creates an even larger one. Shiori had done so much for him even as, all the while, he had deceived her. She believed him to be her perfect, loving son when all the while he was a monster in human form. If she knew the truth, surely, she would not have risked her own safety for him all the years ago in the heat of his foolishness. Had she known his true demonic nature, she would reject him. She wouldn't have those scars…a permanent sign of her love. From that moment on he realized how he felt about the woman that was simply his warden all those years before that moment. He knew he would do anything for her. It wasn't a question of whether or not he would make the sacrifice, but that of the repercussions of such a sacrifice. His mother would live, but he would not. How would that affect her? She had come to rely upon his presence these past fifteen years. However, there was a new man in her life, and surely he could take far better care of her than he could. She deserved better. She was better off without him.

Trying to stifle the mournful thoughts that threatened to engulf him, he stiffened at the feel of an approaching energy. Almost before he recognized the signature of the owner, the small demon was before him. He looked rather ridiculously out of place in such a bright and colorful location. He stood in stark contrast in his dark clothing to the vibrant flowers all around him. He looked about him in slight awe and…appreciation? Quickly his expression became indifferent as he turned his eyes to the disheveled fox. If he had any thoughts on his filthy appearance, he did not make it known when he spoke.

"I was able to acquire the plans for the vault in question," he began without preamble, digging in his cloak and extracting a piece of paper. Kurama took the paper in astonishment, careful so as not to smudge it with his soiled hands. Unfolding it, he gazed at a very intricate hand written floor plan of the palace of Spirit World. If this was an accurate layout of the palace in question, then this sketch was invaluable and useful.

"How on earth did you come by this treasure?" he asked in awe.

"I killed a man just to watch him die then pried it from his cold, dead hands," Hiei replied softly in his usual deadpan. Unconvinced, Kurama raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I threatened a cowardly ogre with painful disembowelment should he refuse to give an accurate rendering of the subsequent vault," Hiei eventually relented, much less impressively than his last story.

Kurama allowed himself a brief chuckle at Hiei's dry humor before shifting his eyes back to study the sketch. It was more than he expected to receive when he had first been asked to aid in this theft. He hadn't been very confident before when he had been approached with this scheme. He felt it best not to mention to Hiei that he had been attempting to gain access to this very vault when he had been caught and fatally injured fifteen years ago. Knowing that the vault was less secure now didn't stop him from worrying that he would be caught yet again, his identity revealed. He worried that if Spirit World discovered who he really was that it might have consequences for his innocent human mother. Now that he had this, however, he _knew _he could execute a flawless plan.

For a moment, he allowed himself to be washed away with the excitement and the thrill of stealing. He had found that the theft of precious objects filled him with more adrenalin than any other activity, even battle. He was immediately transported back to the old days of nothing but heists and the excitement they bring with them. He had lived for crime then, and he had let himself become too caught up in the human world to remember it. He felt it fitting that he should end his career this way, finally finding success, at last, in his botched and doomed heist. It was only a shame that his greatest theft would not be associated with his name.

Hiei allowed him time to look over the floor plan as he, himself, surveyed the expansive lush field before him. It really did amaze him that such life came from this demon when all he could give is death. That thought filled him with such emptiness that he quickly buried it down. When had he become so soft? Even still, he could not resist the allure of a particularly intriguing bloom that looked so like the fires of which he commanded. Surreptitiously snatching a blossom when he thought the fox wasn't looking, he stashed his stolen prize within his cloak.

Satisfied that this plan was accurate and taking note of the flower Hiei had just taken with a mind to tease him for it later, Kurama voiced, "Yes, these are the correct floor plans. Give me a few weeks to settle my affairs, and I'll be able to get us into the palace and into the vault without difficulty."

Nodding Hiei added, "I think it will beneficial if we have an extra set of hands to work with, so I've decided to hire some muscle as back up. He can take out the guards while we concentrate on infiltrating the vault."

Kurama curled his lip a little at this development. He did not tend to play well with others, and Hiei's idea of muscle was certainly not going to be pleasant.

Seeing his reaction, Hiei was quick to mollify his partner, "The demon I have in mind is a thoughtless fool. I plan on disposing of him myself if he becomes an inconvenience."

Startled at Hiei's lack of loyalty, Kurama's temper instantly flared. He usually had more control than this, but he was very close to the edge recently. "And is that what you plan to do to me, too? Take me out after my usefulness has run its course and claim all three Artifacts for yourself?"

Hiei only blinked in mild surprise at the heat in the fox's voice, the hostility radiating off of him in waves. Even the seemingly non-threatening flowers surrounding him seemed to bristle and extend, responding to their master's aggression. Hiei, sensing that unless he acted swiftly to placate the fox, would surely find himself plant food, assured, "Of course not, you are different. We have a history together, and I haven't forgotten how dangerous you are. My offer of partnership to you is as an equal."

Kurama regarded him silently for many minutes, his face an unreadable mask. Finally, he inclined his head in silent acquiesces. Nodding back, Hiei moved to leave.

"Wait," Kurama called suddenly. "I wish to be there to meet this demon when you go to recruit him."

"Hn," Hiei said by way of agreement, fleeing from the deceptively harmless appearing garden and its wily gardener.

_A/N There you have it. What did you think? It may be awhile before the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and please, review.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrangement

Kurama sighed inwardly as he was yet again forced to put on a fake smile and politely extricate himself from the gaggle of giggling girls that followed him from the school gate. Once he passed the school grounds he breathed freely for the first time in nearly eight hours. School was becoming more and more tedious these past few weeks as he was forced to grin and bear the constant condolences and never ending words of comfort from his teachers and admirers. He appreciated their concern, or at least tried to convince himself that he did, when all the while the words only reminded him of the painful predicament in which he found himself. It was these kinds of days that he wished he could just quit school and take care of his mother exclusively. It's not like he could learn anything there that he didn't already know. But he had made his mother a promise, and integrity was something she had instilled in her loving son.

His feet trod the worn out path to the hospital subconsciously. Lost as he in his own mind, victim to his thoughts, he was caught unawares by the black shadow materializing by his side.

"It's not like you to be caught off guard," the dark demon's cold voice intoned, piercing the fog of Kurama's clouded thoughts. He started slightly at the sound and looked sharply at his ally.

"Hiei," he greeted gruffly, never faltering in his pace towards Mushiori General.

Hiei eyed him suspiciously, easily keeping up with the redhead's longer strides. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Kurama regarded Hiei for a moment debating whether or not to tell the truth to the abrasive demon, but seeing nothing but carefully concealed curiosity, the urge to lie quickly faded and instead he answered simply. "The hospital."

Hiei raked him with a puzzled sneer. "Why would you go there? A demon has no need of foolish human treatments."

"It's not for me…I'm visiting someone." He was reluctant to give him the full story, certain that he would be met with scorn at his compassionate weakness. When Hiei raised an eyebrow at his vagueness, he sighed and continued. "My mother is ill."

He may have imagined it, but for a brief moment, had he not known the cold-hearted nature of the demon, he would have said that emotions akin to longing and pain crossed his features mingled with something bordering on…sympathy?

"Your mother's ill?" Hiei asked softly, his normally brusque manner softer as he asked this. Kurama narrowed suspicious green eyes and paused to study him. He seemed shaken by what Kurama had said as well as openly interested in his life for the first time since they had met.

"Less ill than dying, actually," he replied ruefully in a pain laced voice, looking at his feet to avoid Hiei's probing gaze.

"That's unfortunate, Kurama," he said quietly but sincerely. With a respectful incline of his head, he vanished once more. Kurama watched as a blurred afterimage of the demon was left behind as a silent reminder that he had ever been there at all. He blinked several times in confusion. He had been sure that Hiei would scold him for his attachment to a mere human, but instead he had offered…well support, or as much support as the demon was likely to be capable of giving. It also touched Kurama that he didn't offer meaningless words of comfort or lies that everything would be okay in the end.

His musings and wonderings about what had led the gruff demon to show slight compassion kept him company as he arrived to his mother's Spartan room. He scrunched his nose upon arriving at the hospital, the acrid and sterile smell seemed to burn his nose and make the back of his eyes prickle. The room in question was bare save for a bed with white sheets. A bathroom adjoined it, white walls blending in with the pale alabaster of the walls of the main room. His eyes alighted on the thin, frail form of his fitfully sleeping mother. Her once silky brown hair hung limp and lack luster, her eyes, once alight with joy and pride were mere sunken slits shut tight in an effort to shut out the pain. Her skin was waxy and ashen and he could trace pale blue veins marking a roadmap through her paper thin skin. His heart broke at the sight. She was so weak, yet she clung to life desperately, fearful, no doubt, of leaving her only son an orphan. She was being so strong for him, but even her strength would soon fail her. There was no doubt in Kurama's mind that it was only her unyielding will to live that had kept her alive this long.

He pulled up his usual chair from the waiting room and sat beside her bed, carefully he held her hand as if it were made of glass and would shattered at an incautious grip. She stirred slightly at his touch, turning her head to gaze at her precious son.

"Shuichi," she rasped, smiling wanly up at him.

"Hello, Mother. How are you feeling today? Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, lightly caressing her cheek with his other hand.

"Always so attentive, Shuichi, but I feel fine, and I am most comfortable now that you are here," she replied fondly, squeezing his hand weakly.

He saw past her brave face, of course. She was far from fine, but she refused to add to his burden by worrying him over her worsening condition. If she only knew that she was far from shielding him from her pain, but that he had been shielding _her_ from his pain all his life. He may look like an innocent fifteen year old boy, but he was an ancient demon, perpetrator of great evil and far from innocent.

"You should get more rest, Mother. I'll stay for a while, while you sleep," he urged, wanting the numbing oblivion of sleep to steal away her considerable pain.

"Are you eating enough, Dear? You look so thin and pale. Are you sleeping well?" she fussed, even as she closed her eyes, grip on his hand going slack.

"Mother, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just focus on your recovery," he reprimanded mildly, adjusting the pillows below her head so that she could lay down more comfortably.

"I love you, Shuichi," she mumbled sleepily, letting the sleep take her into blissful oblivion.

"And I love you, Mother," Kurama sighed, tracing patterns with his thumb on his mother's hand to distract him from his dark thoughts.

She didn't have long. _I have to get the mirror soon…_

As if in answer to his silent plea, he heard a strange tapping on the hospital room's window. Looking up, he was shocked to see Hiei balancing on the window ledge, his eyes asking for entrance. Moving first to the door to close it in an effort to dissuade any passing doctors or nurses from entering, he crossed to the window, opening it and allowing the Koorime to enter.

"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama hissed in a sharp whisper. Hiei didn't respond at first, glancing at the human woman wasting away on the bed before turning his red gaze to the green one.

"We meet and plan tonight, and then we break in tomorrow."

_A/N This was before Hiei acquired the Shadow Sword (that in my opinion addled his brain a little and made him severely, evilly out of character), so I figured he might be more compassionate towards Kurama's plight, remembering Hina's suicide. Plus he was super nice to Kurama about the Shiori thing at the Dark Tournament, too, checking on her with his Jagan for him. So I have the whole story written out now, and I plan to post a new chapter every week on Sundays._


	5. Chapter 5 The Third Wheel

"We meet and plan tonight, and then we break in tomorrow."

Kurama blinked in astonishment a few times before schooling his features into his usual calm mask. His tone left no room for argument. They would do this on his timetable, but that was fine with Kurama. His mother's time was running out anyway. There was nothing to wait for. His face hardened and he nodded grimly.

"I'm ready," Kurama said fiercely with determination.

"I scouted out someone with talents that we could greatly use. He frequents the bar downtown, Ogre's Bane. Meet me there at midnight." With that he left, only briefly pausing to throw one last glance at the withering figure on the hospital bed and departing with a swift _swoosh _of his cloak.

Kurama looked after his retreating back for a few moments, sighing to himself. He was ready to get this over with; he was ready to do what must be done…

* * *

><p>The bar had seen better days…or better decades. It was beak, faded paint on the splinters that barely passed as a door. The brick exterior was discolored and several were bloodstained or missing altogether.<p>

_Charming_, Kurama thought wryly, scanning the building with distaste. He could tell already that this new ally was going to be an unpleasant fellow. Well, look at the ally he already had…

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind then the familiar black shadow that was Hiei coalesced immediately by his side.

"What kind of demon is this one exactly?" Kurama asked, still eyeing the bar with unconcealed aversion.

Hiei sighed. No doubt Kurama would not approve of his choice of associate. "A Kyukonki…"

Kurama snorted in disgust and rounded on Hiei. "A soul eating ogre? That's the kind of demon we are going to ally ourselves with?" His tone was harsh and his words were waspish. Hiei flinched inwardly at his reaction. He had seen what Kurama could do when riled, and he did not want to be on this side of his ire.

"Calm down, Kurama. We will need someone to distract and dispatch the guards while you break in. I'll be too busy plotting the course, disrupting the alarms, and masking our energy to do so."

Kurama was still seething, but he didn't comment further. Hiei should have known the youko would object to the presence of such a low class demon, and he certainly had been on edge in light of his mother's failing condition.

Sighing and visibly collecting himself, Kurama motioned for Hiei to walk along with him as they approached the bouncer.

Said bouncer, a burly man that was clearly a demon in disguise, raked them with a sneer, looking them up and down. He clearly had very little spiritual awareness as suggested by his dim words as they drew level with him.

"Gotta be twenty-one or over ta enter, kiddies. Why dontcha go home ta yer mommies, eh?" he mocked snidely.

Kurama ginned wickedly at this but did nothing. He could tell that his height and childlike appearance were sore subjects for the petite demon, and he would be amused to see how he handled this.

In less than a minute, they were both inside the bar leaving a very battered, bruised, and barley breathing bouncer in their wake.

The interior was not any cozier than the exterior. It was dark and held the faint traces of blood and death on the air. Dirt coated the floor, tables, and walls in a thick, grimy layer.

"Homey," Kurama muttered to himself, head swiveling from side to side trying to locate the apparition they were looking for.

It didn't take long. They both spied him instantly, leaning against the bar taking large swigs of beer. He was a tall demon who appeared to be human save for the tell-tale horns jutting from the crown of his head. He had short cropped brown hair, dim eyes that matched, and wore unassuming jeans and a plain green tee shirt.

Hiei approached first, his arrogant air preceding him. The demon in question took one look at him and laughed heartily, nearly choking on his beer.

"And which of the seven dwarfs do we have here?" he mocked condescendingly, eyeing Hiei's katana with mirth as the demon reflexively grabbed the hilt upon hearing the insult."Stabby?"

Kurama immediately felt the near suicidal urge to laugh, compromising by placing a firm hand over his mouth. This movement caught the demon's eye and he raked him with a leer that made Kurama's skin unwillingly crawl.

"Mmmmmm, but I'd like to get to know you, Princess," he drawled, his eyebrows wagging suggestively. Kurama mimed gagging, and it was Hiei's turn to hide laughter. He, however, compromised with one of his trademark smirks.

"I assure you that were it up to me, you would not get to know me at all. As it stands, we have need of your services," Kurama felt it would be better if he did the persuading. Hiei tended to let his anger cloud his judgment.

The demon raised his eyebrows at this. "I don't do threesomes with other men, Princess, but you can have me all to yourself." This time Kurama really did think he might vomit. He covered his face in his hands and cursed his delicate features and rather high pitched alto voice.

Hiei drew his blade in a flash and placed it under the demon's chin. "Listen well, Demon, I don't like to repeat myself. First of all, stop making a fool of yourself; he's a man." The demon blanched at this, his eyes going wide, but the blade at his Adam's apple kept him from replying. "Second of all, we need your particular talents to raid a vault in Spirit World. If you help, you will get a share of the loot, but if you refuse, I'll kill you." As if to prove his point, Hiei pressed the blade more firmly into the demon's throat, causing a small pinprick of blood to well up under its point.

The demon stammered nonsensically until Hiei withdrew his sword a fraction allowing him to stutter a response. "Sure, no problem. I've been wanting to raise a little hell."

Hiei nodded his approval and motioned for the demon to follow them outside. Kurama and the demon flanked him, following the small Korrime into the dense forest at the edge of town. Kurama was aware of the furtive glances the demon kept throwing at him as if appraising his physique. _Oh yes, this will be fun_, he thought sarcastically, annoyance bleeding onto his face.

When they arrived in a small clearing, away from prying eyes, Hiei turned to face his two allies.

"We aim to rob the most guarded vault in Reikai, King Enma's vault…" Hiei announced to the new comer weightily.

There was a moment of deathly silence following this statement broken by sudden gales of laughter from the foul demon.

"Ha, ha ha aha aha ahh ha har har ahhhh," he gasped, struggling to breathe past his whoops of laughter. "You wanna break into the most guarded vault in Spirit World with nothing but a shrimp, a pretty boy, and me?"

Hiei growled threateningly at the guffawing idiot before him, seriously reconsidering his choice of partners. "You fool, I am Hiei, perhaps you have heard of me?"

The laughter halted abruptly upon this declaration, and the demon appraised him with a critical eye, a new appreciation in those eyes.

"The great Hiei, huh? You got a rep for being a real nasty," the demon said slowly. An evil smile twisted Hiei's lips at his words. "And who's the girly guy?" he asked turning to Kurama.

"Ever heard of Yoko Kurama?" Hiei asked lightly. At this, much to Kurama's displeasure, the fits of giggles continued in earnest, if possible becoming even louder.

"I heard bogie man stories about Yoko in lockdown, and this red haired princess ain't him." Kurama could barely suppress his mounting rage at this insolent lowlife's disrespect. "You wanna prove you're the real legend, you're gunna hafta get outa that skin." He said the last as he raised a middle figure at him.

Kurama took a deep breath, rallying all of his patience. "This is a merger not a possession, and I can no more separate from this form than you can from your Kyukonki horns."

"Convenient excuse! We're about to storm King Enma's most guarded vault, and you can't prove your not just some kid playing pretend. I don't like it!"

Before Kurama could reply with a scathing retort, Hiei cut in. "If you don't like it then why don't you settle it? Fight him and see…" Kurama shot Hiei a peeved glare.

The demon laughed arrogantly. "I think I like you, Hiei. Yup, always keeping it simple. I guess I'll just have to break your face."

Summoning all the power of the youko that he could muster, Kurama manifested it into the form of a swirling fog. The demon took a step back, eyeing the redhead with trepidation. "It is true; I'm not as strong as before, but I have acquired new priorities to protect. I'm happy to show you what these new priorities can make me do… if you care to try," he replied, a gleam in his eyes as he drew a rose.

"Ha, we goin' on a date?" As soon as those words left his mouth Kurama yelled "Rosewhip!" and in less than the time it took the demon to blink the surrounding trees were cut down. Necessary intimidation. He lamented killing these plants, but he needed to demonstrate his power without causing physical harm. He'd feed their trunks his ki later and initiate their regrowth. He took a moment to relocate Hiei for he had attacked within range of him. He was satisfied that he had dodged out of the line of fire when he heard the trademark "Hn" loud enough for his ears only.

Kurama took satisfaction in the scent of fear radiating of the larger demon in waves. "Okay, Kurama…I guess it would be cool…to run with you for a while," he stammered. Smirking at his nervousness, he opened his eyes to Hiei's look of triumph.

"And now we plan."

_A/N So, it's always really fun to write Goki and Kurama. It's obvious from only the two minutes they are on screen together over the course of the entire series that they _hate_ each other. There's more of their bickering in the next chapter. This is what I imagine Kurama's hatred scale would be like (scale is from 1-10)…_

_Goki-2 _

_Roto-4_

_Elder Toguro-7_

_Sensui-8 (because of Amanuma and Yusuke)_

_Karasu-9_

_Yomi-10_


	6. Chapter 6 The Heist

_A/N So yesterday was the first day since I joined ff that I did not receive a single review! :( Sad day! So I hope to get many today to make up for it! Please oblige me!_

"What do I do again?"

Kurama resisted the urge to face palm as he heard the same question from the same demon for the umpteenth time that same hour.

"For the thousandth time, once we get into the palace, you will run ahead of us taking out the first wave of guards while Hiei disrupts the surveillance systems. I will keep to the shadows and pick the locks and break the seals that stand in our way. Once we reach the vault, you will try to make yourself as unobtrusive as possible while I snatch the treasures." He bit off each word tensely, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"That's the part I don't get," he said, scratching his head in bewilderment. "What's that word mean?"

Kurama stiffened, his eyes going wide as he began to shake with uncontrollable anger. Hiei took one look at Kurama and placed a restraining hand on his arm. He stilled at the touch, taking a deep, calming breath and releasing it in a long steady stream. It would take a miracle for this to work out without one of them killing the other, and Hiei's money was on Kurama.

"It means stay out of our way," he replied testily, his normally calm gaze burning with anger.

"Why you little…" Goki began, reaching a hand to grab the front of Kurama's jacket. Hiei swiftly swatted the hand away and gave Goki a glare that would make more intelligent demons quake with fear.

"Enough, you two." Hiei stated blandly but firmly, though he knew the Kurama was not to blame. This effectively ended what could have escalated into an all out brawl.

"Whatever, just tell Red to keep his smart ass mouth to himself," Goki grumbled, though it was obvious he was not brave enough to take either of them on much less the two of them together. Kurama narrowed his eyes but didn't comment. The sooner they could get this over with and he could get away from this vile creature the better.

"Kurama, do you know what particular locks and seals you will be dealing with?" Hiei asked, turning to Kurama and pointedly ignoring Goki. He was starting to grate on his nerves as well.

Kurama hesitated for only a moment, but it was a moment too long for Hiei not to notice. "Of course."

"And how do you know this? It isn't exactly common knowledge…" Hiei prompted, suspicions flared.

Kurama looked slightly uncomfortable at this but replied, "I am a master thief; I make it my business to attain this kind of information." Though telepathically, to Hiei only with a pointed look at Goki, he added, _I'll tell you the truth later._

Satisfied, he nodded. Though Goki looked dubious, he didn't comment. No doubt he still did not believe that Kurama was who he claimed to be. Let him believe what he will; he would be done with him soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Now that all that is settled, it's time to rest up. At first light tomorrow we leave." He said this curtly and stood just as abruptly. Kurama sighed and left with no further comment, keen to get away from the abrasive ogre.<p>

"Alright, fox. Time to own up; spill it." The command in the familiar cutting and cold voice drew his attention to the windowsill on which perched the diminutive demon. Standing from his seat on the desk (he had been staring at the same calculus problem for over an hour), he lay down on the bed face first. Hiei entered the room, and the feeling of displaced air let Kurama know he was a few feet away from him to his right, near the foot of the bed.

"You're not going to be happy with my confession," Kurama admitted, his voice muffled by the bed beneath his head.

"Just spit it out already," Hiei demanded, impatient.

Kurama sighed and straightened up, looking Hiei directly in the eyes. "I was attempting to raid Enma's vault when I was shot by the hunter that nearly killed me fifteen years ago. That's why I had to take a human body." He studied Hiei's reaction to this, but the little demon gave nothing of his thoughts way.

"Well," he began carefully, each word measured, "You were alone then, and I doubt you've learned nothing from the experience…"

Kurama gaped at his companion for several seconds, stunned that Hiei was being so uncharacteristically understanding.

"I won't fail again. Since my mishap, I have obsessed over every detail of what went wrong and how to fix it." He said this with grim determination. More than just his personal gain rested on his successful retrieval of these items.

"A true perfectionist," Hiei observed with a smirk. He moved to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Stay. I'm sure you could get better rest here than in a tree somewhere." He gave his most persuasive smile as he said this. These would likely be his last few days among the living, and he wanted to have some company.

Hiei merely gave a trademark "hn" and sat himself on the windowsill, katana propped up against his shoulder.

Kurama readied himself for bed and burrowed under the covers. His sleep was fitful as he drifted in and out of nightmares about death and dreams of a mysterious brown eyed teen.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you takin' us, Red?" Goki grumbled as he and Hiei followed Kurama through a dense forest. For his part, Hiei did not complain, merely striding swiftly in Kurama's wake, confident that he knew where he was going.<p>

"It's not much further," Kurama replied breezily, throwing an innocent look over his shoulder only intensifying the ogre's annoyance.

Goki growled threateningly, but Kurama was spared a scathing retort by Hiei glaring at Goki, effectively silencing him.

About twenty blissfully complaint free minutes later, they reached a towering oak tree. Kurama hummed appreciatively at the sight, reaching out to stoke the rough bark. He fed his ki into the tree, feeling it react to his presence and accept his energy, glowing a deep gold.

"We sightseeing, Princess? I'm no nature nut," Goki grumbled. Kurama resisted the immature urge to roll his eyes. In addition to being a low class demon, he was also a painfully oblivious idiot not to feel the natural power radiating from of this tree.

"You really are a fool, aren't you?" Hiei's tone indicated quite clearly that he was regretting his choice of associate, mirroring Kurama's thoughts. "This tree is an ancient portal to the Spirit Realm. If you are familiar with those flighty ferry-girls, then you would notice that they ride on wooden oars. Those oars are made from branches of this unique tree. If I'm correct, a skilled plant user such as Kurama can easily manipulate the tree's natural energy and create a portal to the Spirit World. Is that correct, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled at his shrewdness and dipped his head in agreement. Without further ado, Kurama poured more energy into the tree, willing it to blend into the tree's natural energy and thread itself into a thin net. In seconds a portal appeared before the trio, crackling with energy that made their skins tingle with its unnatural power.

"Well, ladies first," Goki jibed, but ate his words when he was unceremoniously shoved through the barrier by an impatient Hiei.

* * *

><p>They stood before the imposing palace in silence. Each contemplating the herculean task before them.<p>

Entering the palace was simple enough with Goki's rather brutish breaking in of the palace gates and subsequent distraction as Hiei dashed off, a black blur, to disable the security cameras and alarms.

Kurama kept to the shadows as planned, disabling traps along the way and ghosting through the corridors, silent as a sneaking fox.

His progress was slow and his adrenalin was pumping, heart beating a frantic rhythm in his chest. After what could have been moments or hours the trio reconvened in the vault as per the plan. Predictably, Goki had messed up somewhere down the line and their presence was made known. He was finishing the last of the guards as Kurama swiped the three treasures.

"Alright, Goki. That's enough," Hiei bid as Goki was taking his time crushing the skull of the last guard.

"Yes, our time runs short." _Ours…and mine._

_A/N LOL. At Hiei's line I really wanted to say "We ride at dawn."Sigh, this chapter was a pain to write. Like pulling teeth…Hope it was worth it!_


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Bond

They stood in the clearing. Two of the three demons were gleefully maniacal with their ill-gotten gains. A third stood in the background, broodily leaning against a tree, lost in his own melancholy musings.

Kurama watched with detached revulsion as the demons made their wicked plans with their treasures. He was even slightly shocked by how different Hiei had become since acquiring the Shadow Sword. Even his aura had been tainted by the sword's dark power. Kurama had heard rumors of the sword clouding the mind of its user and drawing on its wielder's more primal instincts.

_Well, best to get this over with in a clean break before things get too out of control. _When Hiei posed his question as to the powers of the mirror, it seemed like the perfect time had arrived.

"Sorry, I must withdraw from this alliance. You guys have fun."

The looks of shock that accompanied this statement were almost comical. Hiei's subsequent accusations of cowardice stung slightly, but he didn't retort. If he was honest with himself, it was true enough. If someone had told the youko he once was that he was about to give his life for a pathetic human, he would have laughed himself to death.

Goki, as usual, translated his anger into violence and attacked. It would have been Kurama's pleasure to permanently end that despicable dunce, but much to his surprise they were interrupted by the most unlikely of people: a human teen.

He looked plain and powerless enough, but there was something about him, some hidden quality… He informed them that he was the new Spirit Detective. That wouldn't do. He needed to be able to make his wish unhindered. To go to jail would be unacceptable, yet he was loath to kill this boy. Let his associates decide his fate. It wouldn't matter one way or the other to him in a few short days time.

He left the clearing to the sounds of Hiei telling him that he couldn't walk away from their plan…like he was needed anymore. He was the thief, the strategist. Now that they had their prize, what more could they want from him?

He was unsurprised to find that Hiei had followed him. "Enough, Kurama. What the hell are you planning?"

Without warning Kurama drew his whip and cracked it near Hiei's head. He did feel some loyalty towards this demon, he might even be his first friend, but he far from approved of his intentions with that sword.

"You have what you wanted and so do I. Leave it be." His tone was hard and cold, sounding much more like the fell youko he once was.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the threatening gesture, but kept his distance all the same. He was aware of the undeniable advantage Kurama held deep in the forest as they were, surrounded by innumerable plants that he could easily turn into weapons. "Just answer me one thing…what does the mirror take from the user to grant their wish?"

Kurama suppressed a sigh. "All of their life energy."

For a moment Kurama could almost see the dark cloud the Shadow Sword made swirl with his energy disappear, leaving a stunned demon in its wake.

"You'll give your life for that human." It wasn't a question, just an emotionless statement.

"It's the least I can do to save her…Besides, you can take your prize after I'm dead. It is what you wanted in the end, after all." With that he left, not sure what to make of Hiei's reaction to the revelation.

_A/N I changed Kurama's last line here based off a review. I had this in mind the whole time, but the review made me realize Kurama's motivations for divulging this information was unclear. I hope it helps, Dragon's Ashes..._


	8. Chapter 8 The Sacrifice

_A/N So I realize everyone saw this in the anime or manga, but I really do love how Kurama and Yusuke met, so I decided to do it justice in this chapter. Since most of the stuff was seen in the anime from the last chapter and this one, so this is a double post…so I expect double the reviews! Seriously, I've hit a review dry spell. If you love me, please review! _

With arms crossed and lips pressed into a hard line, Kurama started when he felt Goki's ki completely vanish. He crossed the hospital room to gaze out the window in astonishment. The boy had done it; he had killed Goki. Kurama bit his lips as his eyes slid back to his mother resting on the bed. He didn't have enough time. The full moon wasn't for another three days, and with Goki out of the picture the detective would be coming for him and Hiei next.

Kurama remembered the innocent look in the young boy's eyes and decided to take a risk.

* * *

><p>The redhead glided gracefully through the throngs of people crowding the sidewalks this Friday night. It wasn't hard to spot the youth he was searching for, leaning conspicuously on a branch turned makeshift walking stick as he was. His progress was painfully slow, and had he had a mind to, Kurama could have incapacitated him with nothing more than the branch he ironically clung to.<p>

His keen hearing caught the beeps of what must be some type of demonic tracking device as he neared. A small group of individuals parted before him which gave the startled detective a first look at his pursuer. He watched in amusement as he bristled and tensed up, puffing out his chest and standing straighter, though his frame still visibly trembled, ruining the intended effect.

When Kurama stood before him, he sized him up. While he was almost as slim as Kurama himself was, he could tell the boy had strong muscles. He had the undeniable look of someone who fought almost on a daily basis. His spirit energy was weak, however. It appeared as if he had just begun channeling and using it. He was young, so very young. A boy like this should not have to face down terrors that belong solely in nightmares. His tough act was impressive, but Kurama doubted that his acting ability alone would see him through a battle with Hiei. Sighing, Kurama forged a mental link with the detective so as to keep any skittish eavesdroppers from overhearing.

"You can relax, Detective. I have no intention of fighting you or fleeing from you…" Kurama studied his face as the boy looked startled to be spoken to telepathically. Once he had recovered from his shock, Kurama mentally continued. "I've actually come to ask a favor of you."

"Are you insane?" the detective asked incredulously, his mind a tangled web of confusion. _More than you know_, Kurama thought wryly himself.

"Allow me three days…then I will gladly return to you the Forlorn Hope…" With that he walked away, his red mane disappearing as he became just another face in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Curious as to what the detective thought of their little meeting, Kurama secretly followed him to his apartment. Alighting on the roof across from it, he stood and concentrated on the apartment in question. He did not truly know what led him here, but the child intrigued him for some reason.<p>

Kurama listened as the girl that appeared to be some kind of assistant, ranted to the detective about how he was a criminal that couldn't be trusted. It was true, but it still stung slightly. She knew her treasures as she stated that the full moon was the reason Kurama had stalled him. She must be from the Spirit World.

Kurama was impressed by the young detective's shrewdness as he questioned as to why Kurama had sought him out. The girl was stumped so Yusuke continued.

What he said next made Kurama's eyes widen as he listened, stunned. This detective was truly more perceptive then he appeared. He had read Kurama so easily, the fox felt as if he were losing his edge. The fact that this virtual stranger that knew less than nothing about him, trusted him gave Kurama pause. It was true Kurama meant him absolutely no harm, and the boy had amazing instincts to realize as much. This boy was a good judge of character. He was sure to understand Kurama's reasons…wait…Could he possibly…? No, that would be taking advantage of this boy's naiveté, and yet…

* * *

><p>Kurama walked up to Sarayashiki Jr. High hesitantly. He felt guilty about what he was thinking of doing…but he wasn't forcing the detective into anything…the decision was entirely his. Sighing, Kurama approached a meek looking student and asked him to tell Yusuke Urameshi that he was waiting for him. The boy gulped and visibly paled at the mention of the name but rushed off to do as he was asked nonetheless.<p>

Minutes later Yusuke stood before him looking surprised to find him there.

"Kurama!" He managed to stammer out in shock. Kurama managed a small smile at his confusion.

"I'm to give back the treasure today," he explained, eyeing the boy critically.

"Oh, right," Yusuke muttered. Clearly the boy had forgotten. Perhaps Kurama had overestimated his abilities.

Sighing, he continued, "Before I do, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Meet?" he asked. Kurama nodded and motioned for him to follow.

"A hospital?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. In lieu of answering, Kurama only led him inside to Shiori's room.

Shiroi sat up abruptly. "Oh, Shuichi, I see you brought a friend, how nice."

Kurama rushed to her side. "You don't have to get up, Mother."

"It's alright; I'm feeling well today."

"Shall I peel an apple for you?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Please eat, Mother. You'll never get well without proper nutrition…"

Kurama didn't hear his mother's reply as he turned to look at the detective. As he thought, the boy looked very confused by what he had witnessed. After giving his mother the apple and insuring that she at least took a few bites, he led Yusuke to his favorite spot on the roof.

"So…demons have mothers?"

Kurama allowed himself to chuckle briefly at his question. "You assume we materialize from darkness and nightmares?"

He had said it in jest, but it appeared he had been taken seriously. "I guess you're right. When you put it like that, it is a pretty stupid question…"

"In truth it's actually more complicated than that…to her I'm Shuichi, and she did give birth to me…in a sense."

"Uh, in a sense?" His bewilderment was obvious in his tone.

Kurama sighed. Well, he had resolved to tell the boy the truth. He would lay all his cards on the table and see if fate had dealt him a winning hand. "I have been deceiving that woman for fifteen years. She has no idea that her beloved son is in truth a demonic fox spirit."

"I'm not following you…" Yusuke replied, baffled.

"For thousands of years I lived as a thief. Stealing into Spirit World and breaking locks and seals. Ancient treasures were my favorite sport. But I became arrogant and careless. I was badly injured in a botched burglary by one of Spirit World's top hunters (1). I had little options for survival. I didn't have enough strength to revert to human form or possess a human body, so I did the only thing I could. I reverted to soul form and took refuge in the unborn body of a normal human fetus. I knew if I could withstand humanity for ten years, my powers would fully return and my body would become entirely inhuman. Then I would leave this world forever…"

"I take it that something went wrong…"

"More like something went right…" He mused, looking at Yusuke for the first time. As he had recounted his tale he had stared out below the hospital, regarding the humans that he had once found so beneath him. "Did you see those scars on her arms?"

Kurama watched as the boy thought back. "Yeah, they looked old."

"I was six years old…and a terrible son to be sure. I was arrogant, looking down my nose at all those around me. I was a millennia old demon yet was treated as a weak human child by those around me." Kurama's voice held self-depreciation, already so changed in the decade that had passed. "I thought myself superior and as such treated those around me as if there were nothing. With my mother it was the same. I came home from school and needed something from the top shelf for a project. My mother offered to get it for me, but I scoffed. I would have been tall enough to reach it in my demon form and was loath to receive aid from a human with such a menial task. So I stood on a stool, but quickly lost my balance. It was wobbling and about to fall. I clung to the only thing in reach, the cabinet, but I missed. Plates came crashing down to the floor around me, shattering into small, sharp pieces. I was falling, and my mother lunged across the room and caught my head before it could hit the floor. Her arms were shredded, yet she held me, smiling and asking if I was alright. I kept seeing that smile in my mind and replaying that moment every time I thought I had gathered the strength to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It shouldn't have been possible for someone with a demon heart, but I was a son who loved my mother. But then she became ill. I felt that maybe I caused her disease somehow. I caused her great pains. It's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel that I somehow broke her spirit…"

"So you love her?" Yusuke asked in wonder.

"Ha, I'm sure it must sound strange after what you saw with Goki, but yes, I do."

"What I don't understand is why you're telling me all this. Why would a monster do all this?"

Kurama thought about that for a moment. He hadn't meant to tell him so much, really. But once he started he found it hard to stop. There was something about this boy, some purity that drew him in and made him wish to be completely honest and open with him. "I don't know really. Perhaps, I just needed to tell someone who I knew would trust me."

Whatever Yusuke had been about to say was interrupted suddenly when a nurse opened the door to the roof. "Shuichi, come quickly, it's your mother!"

They raced to the room. Kurama gasped audibly as he saw his mother struggle to breathe as the doctors surged around her hooking her up to various machines.

Without a word Kurama strode back to the roof, Yusuke at his heels.

"So, you'll use the mirror to heal her now? I heard you had to dish out something to the Forlorn Hope to make it work. Do you know what that something is?"

Once they reached the roof, Kurama turned and looked at Yusuke. It was the moment of truth. "Yes…life."

"Life?" Yusuke asked, alarmed.

"Yes, the very moment your wish is granted the mirror takes your life. It gives its user a forlorn hope." He chuckled at the tragic irony of it all.

"There has to be a better way to do this…"

"No, this is the only way…" _Unless you…_

His thoughts were cut off as Yusuke continued to protest. He seemed to care quite a lot for someone he had just met and was sent to arrest. "You can't do this to your mom. She'd be all alone."

"No, she's seeing someone at her work. He cares for her. She'd be better off without me…"

Kurama saw something like understanding and sympathy cross his face as he said this but had no time to analyze the reaction.

Kurama called to the mirror, bidding it to grant Shiori's health and…_happiness_. With a deep breath and a whispered prayer, Kurama waited for what was to come. His hopes were fulfilled when Yusuke reached out for the mirror, kneeling beside him.

"You can't give your life so your mom can live the rest of her life mourning the death of her son. I've seen that once, and I don't want to see it again. Hey, Mirror, take my life instead. That way Kurama can live, and he can still get his wish, right?"

Kurama gave a silent thank you to whatever kami had favored and watched over him all these years. With a blinding flash both he and the detective were knocked back.

* * *

><p>When Kurama came to, it felt he had only been out for a few minutes at most. Without a second thought he raced towards his mother's room, his concern for her the only thing on his mind. When he reached her room he was relieved beyond words to find her alive and stronger looking than he had seen her in a long time. He clasped her hand and told her he loved her.<p>

He gave a sudden start moments later when he remembered the detective that had made this happen. Immediately a tidal wave of guilt crashed over him. He hadn't even checked if the boy was still breathing. He silently berated himself for his inconsiderate neglegence as he reached out with his senses. He found Yusuke's energy signal a few miles away, weakened but definitely alive. Kurama resolved to make up for his oversight.

_A/N_

_It is revealed in the manga that the members of the SDF (Spirit Defense Force) are referred to as hunters by demons. To be precise it is Shunjun who injures Kurama as revealed in the Chapter Black Saga._


	9. Chapter 9 The Betrayal

_A/N Thank you to all the reviews last time. That made me extremely happy! Please make me happy again! You'll like me when I'm happy…(Happy means I'll write more)._

Kurama sped through town toward the deserted warehouse district where he felt a strong demonic energy flare. Hiei and Yusuke were in the throes of heated battle, that much was certain. When Kurama felt a sudden upsurge of power from Hiei, he knew Yusuke was losing. Hiei must be desperate to revert to_ that_ form. With clenched fists, Kurama redoubled his pace as he was nearing the building. He would not let Yusuke die, not after all he had done for him. He cringed inwardly at how Hiei would take his actions. It would be a fierce betrayal in his eyes. If Spirit World jail couldn't hold the little demon, then Kurama would surely die in retribution.

Kurama entered the warehouse, and with inhuman speed, placed himself between the detective and the demon as Hiei struck what would have been a killing blow had he been human. He felt the searing stab go straight through his body, mercifully avoiding his internal organs. He grimaced in pain. Hiei stood stunned before him, hand still on the hilt of the sword now imbedded in his partner's flesh.

Kurama heard Yusuke stammer his name in shock.

_Forgive me, Hiei…_

"Are you insane!" Hiei riled in answer to his telepathic plea. Kurama steeled himself for what he was about to do. Slashing his own palm on the sword, he flung the blood into Hiei's Jagan. With a howl of pain Hiei backed away, dropping the sword and rubbing his eye with his now swordless hand.

"Hey, I'm free…" Yusuke muttered, for the telekinetic bonds that had bound him dissolved.

"The eyes on Hiei's body are for amplification. The eye on the center of his forehead is the source. I blinded it so that will even things up."

"You didn't have to do that," Yusuke said softly, his voice laced with equal measures of appreciation and confusion.

"I'm alive only because of you. I'll use my powers to keep the girl from transforming while you deal with Hiei. It is the least I can do to repay you."

"But you have a sword through your gut!"

Kurama pulled the Shadow Sword from his stomach with a small gasp. "I'm a demon, remember? I'll get over it. Now defeat Hiei before he recovers!"

With a nod of understanding, Yusuke turned back to his opponent,

"Kurama, how could you, you TRAITOR! You won't get away with this. I'll massacre you!" Hiei's bloodlust filled pledge filled Kurama's heart with sadness as he moved to tend to Yusuke's girlfriend.

Kurama approached the ferry-girl and the human girl. He inclined his head at the blue haired one and motioned for her to drop her hand. Taking a deep breath, Kurama replaced her hand with his own over the girl's forehead and poured as much ki as he could into the eye. It shut immediately and stayed that way.

"Whoa, you're powerful…I'm glad you're on our side," the girl whispered in awe, wiping her forehead and wincing as she scraped the numerous cuts on her hand as she did so. Kurama smiled slightly at her and offered his hand. Looking confused, the ferry-girl gave the demon her injured hand. Using a bit of his ki, he easily sealed the wounds. Such small scratches didn't require the summoning of a plant as a catalyst for the healing process. She looked at her hands in wonder and muttered a shy thank you.

Kurama stood and moved to lean on the crates by the far wall where he could watch as the fight progressed. It seemed Yusuke's anger had given him the edge he needed. He slid down the crates and sat panting for a moment. Hopefully, Yusuke could manage a win soon. He needed to tend to his own injury. It wasn't quite as minor as he made it seem…

* * *

><p>Kurama was silently thrilled at the brilliance Yusuke demonstrated in defeating Hiei. He had been worried that his efforts were to be in vain, and Hiei would kill them all regardless.<p>

When Yusuke staggered over to the girl, he began to feed her the antidote from the hilt of the sword. Kurama closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on willing himself to stop bleeding, arm firmly over the weeping wound in an effort to prevent his bleeding to death.

Turning to him, Yusuke began in a concerned voice, "How ya doin', Kurama? I owe you man!"

Kurama opened his sparkling green eyes and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Yusuke. My trial's not for while. I'm under house arrest, so to speak, until then, so I'll stay home and mend."

Satisfied with that, Yusuke turned back to the ferry-girl as she began to speak.

"So spill it. When did you learn the Spirit Gun could bounce off mirrors?"

"Umm…about five minutes ago." Was the blunt answer.

"What!" the ferry-girl screeched.

"You weren't certain?" Kurama asked, leaning forward in astonishment but regretting it the moment he did. The movement ripped at his flesh, but his grimace of pain went unnoticed as Yusuke turned back to the blue-haired shinigami.

"Well, we bounced light off mirrors one day in science class...one of the rare days I didn't skip, and I thought, hey this might work!"

"Might! Might?" the blue-haired girl ranted. "You risked our lives on a might? What exactly would you have done if the Spirit Gun hadn't reflected off the mirror?"

"Get torn to pieces, I guess," He replied somewhat cheerfully offhand given the subject matter.

Kurama laughed at this as well as at the ferry-girl's indignation. Yusuke was as he had first surmised. He merely dove in head first, with no plan. His instincts were truly remarkable. "All the while we were thinking you were a brilliant strategist when really you're just a lucky fool."

"Hey, watch it, Fox-boy. What's that word mean, anyway?" Yusuke asked defensively.

"A strategist is someone who used his brain," Kurama jibed.

"Hey…" Yusuke raised a threatening hand, but the girl hurriedly began to placate. "Now, now, boys."

Kurama merely laughed.

"What do we do about him?" Yusuke asked, indicating the unconscious and still smoking form of Hiei.

"A Spirit Retrieval Squad should arrive soon and take care of him," she answered dismissively.

"I should make myself scarce before they arrive," Kurama announced moving to stand up, but abruptly stopping and sliding down the crates again. Both of his companions exchanged a worried look, and Yusuke asked, "Can you take Keiko home, Botan. I'll help Kurama."

Botan, for that must be her name, nodded and summoned an oar. She placed Keiko, for that must also be the other girl's name, on the oar, wrapped her arms around the unconscious human, and rode off into the night.

Yusuke approached Kurama and took him by the arms, helping him to stand. From there, he snaked one arm around the demon's waist and grabbed his wrist with the other, placing his arm across his own shoulders.

"I'm really fine, Yusuke. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," Kurama protested half-heartedly.

"Bullshit," was Yusuke's blunt reply. Kurama blinked at his rudeness but laughed softly as he began to lead him out of the building.

"Hey, Kurama, can I ask you something?" Yusuke began uncomfortably.

"Anything," Kurama replied sincerely. He was growing rather fond of this bold and brash young boy.

"Well, that Hiei guy was acting pretty maniacal, but I get the feeling he isn't always like that."

Kurama was stunned yet again at this display of astuteness, but he wanted to know how he came to that conclusion. "What gives you that impression?"

"Well, there were three of you: the muscle, the skill, and the mastermind. Goki was clearly the muscle. You being a master thief, you had to be the skill. That left Hiei to be the brains of the operation, right?"

"You are indeed correct," Kurama answered simply.

"So why was he making such stupid mistakes? I mean first he underestimates me, _twice,_ then he monologues, then he falls for my admittedly weak mirror trick. What gives?"

"Well, I have a theory…" he began.

"And let me guess, your theories are usually right?" He replied cheekily.

Kurama laughed again. "Indeed." Kurama paused to collect his thoughts.

"Well, spit it out already," he said, impatience coloring his tone.

"I believe that sword had the power, not only to control humans, but demons as well. The dark power it emits seemed to merge with Hiei's own powers. It appeared to influence his decisions and feed off the more demented portions of his soul. I noticed he had been acting strangely since he acquired it. While he certainly isn't pleasant by anyone's standards, he usually isn't so very…evil."

Yusuke mulled those words over a bit before replying. "Were you and he close?"

Kurama considered the question for a moment. "We've known each other for about a year now; though we hadn't seen much of one other since we met until Hiei asked if I were interested in this heist. We bonded after our meeting and worked rather well together, but our partnership is more than likely over now…"

There was something wistful in his voice as he spoke, and Yusuke must have picked up on it. "But you betrayed him to save me?"

Kurama regarded the detective. "Well, as much for his sake as for yours. If he were allowed to kill you, he would have been severely punished for it. Now that he is away from the sword's influence and can come to his senses, there may be clemency for him."

Yusuke nodded at this. It was about that time that they arrived at Kurama's house. With a last wave, Kurama crossed the threshold, thankful his mother was still being held in the hospital for observation. He was sure the sight of him covered in his own blood would land her straight back there anyway.

_A/N So, this is the penultimate chapter, guys and girls. The last chappie will be up next Sunday. Happy Mother's Day, any mothers reading this!_


	10. Chapter 10 The End of the Beginning

_A/N So, this chapter is completely original, 100 percent from my head. I just love the dynamic between Kurama and Yusuke and how the mischievous fox loves to pick on him._

Kurama started as his doorbell rang. He frowned. He wasn't expecting any visitors today. Buttoning his white shirt, for he had just been dressing his wound, he answered the door. He was surprised to see Yusuke standing before him, carrying a large bowl and grinning.

"Hey, you told me you were on house arrest, so I thought I'd check up on you and bring you some food. It's homemade…" Yusuke waved the covered bowl invitingly in front of the demon's nose.

"Should I be worried?" Kurama teased gently, looking at the bowl with feigned apprehension.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a great cook!" Yusuke huffed indignantly, pushing past the ungrateful fox and into the house.

"Like you're a great strategist?" Kurama mocked dubiously with a smirk.

Yusuke turned back with a growl to fix him with a surly glare. "Shut it, Fox-boy!"

"What's with that nickname, anyway?" Kurama asked in mild consternation. There was a familiarity about it that confused him.

Yusuke shrugged as he fished in the kitchen drawers for silverware and set a place for two. _Please, make yourself at home_, Kurama thought wryly.

"It's just my way to try and annoy you back."

Kurama laughed and joined Yusuke at the table.

"I hope you like ramen. It's my specialty," Yusuke announced as he scooped up some noodles for himself and dug in. "My mom always made it for me when I wasn't feelin' good. 'Course hers was from a package…"

"Your maternal instincts have awed me," Kurama joked, laughing.

Yusuke just glared, not dignifying that with a response.

"You didn't have to do this, Detective. I was merely repaying a debt I owed you."

Yusuke shook his head and looked at Kurama in mild reproach. "You can call me Yusuke, you know. We are friends now."

Kurama blinked at this statement. "Friends?"

"Yeah, someone doesn't almost give their life for someone else and then have that someone turn around and get stabbed for the other someone for just anybody." Despite the grumbled mess of speech, Kurama could vaguely see what he was getting at, but he was still baffled by his logic. When Kurama continued to look dumbfounded, Yusuke regarded him askance. "Friendship's a foreign concept to a demon, huh?"

With a pang Kurama remembered the last person he had considered a friend. He resolved never to betray Yusuke as he had Hiei. Kurama shook his head as he took a bite of the ramen Yusuke had prepared. It was good. "Yes, but I'm just marveling at your choice of friends."

"That reminds me, are there many demons like you?"

Kurama furrowed his brow at this question. "What exactly do you mean by that, Yusuke?" He obliged the detective by using his first name.

Yusuke considered this for a minute before speaking again, taking several bites of noodles in the meantime. "Well, you don't seem evil or bent on word domination, or killing, or intimidation, or anything...well, demonic. I mean, for a demon you're a pretty decent guy."

Kurama smiled at the compliment. "I've been tempered by living in this realm, but tell me, how many demons have you encountered?"

Yusuke gave a sheepish smile. "Counting you three…?"

Kurama nodded.

"Three."

Kurama balked at this revelation, his green eyes wide as saucers. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it shortly after. Seeing this Yusuke continued. "This was my first case as Spirit Detective."

"Your…first?"

"Yup…" Then with a mischievous expression, Yusuke continued, "You guys poped my cherry."

Suddenly Kurama burst out laughing, losing his prized composer to fits of inelegant giggles. Disregarding the lewd analogy, he marveled at the boys uncanny luck. "Inari, we could have destroyed you! It was only series of flukes that saved you! You truly are a lucky fool!"

Yusuke looked annoyed at this abrupt outburst. "Hey!"

Sobering, Kurama asked the question that had been troubling him for a while now. "Yusuke, why did you trust me?"

"Well, you know, I heard everything you were saying about how you copped out of the evil trio as I turned up in the woods. I stepped in cuz I thought Ugly was gunna crush you after you had a change of heart," Yusuke confessed.

Kurama laughed again, harder this time. "Ha, you should have let me take him. It would have spared you some trouble."

Yusuke scoffed at his boastful sounding words. "There's no way you could have taken that monster."

"I'm a _demon_, Yusuke," Kurama reiterated. "And you haven't seen me fight."

"You can't be tougher than Hiei," Yusuke insisted stubbornly.

"I've beaten him in a fight before…" Kurama hinted cryptically, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Really?" Yusuke asked in astonished disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" When Yusuke shook his head cheekily, Kurama added, "Should I demonstrate?"

"Is that a challenge?" Yusuke asked cockily, a matching gleam in his own eyes.

"Ha, maybe once I've healed up," Kurama replied. He cupped his chin in his hand as he studied the detective. "Now back to your original question… Well, I don't mean to disillusion you, but I find that demons are very like humans. They come in all types and flavors, though I imagine most are as you have seen. I'm hardly the standard. Demons are primal creatures that are governed by instinct, not emotions as humans are."

Yusuke listened as Kurama patiently explained that. He nodded, accepting this answer easier than Kurama had thought. He certainly was different. Normally, humans feared that which is different from them. Yet, he held no prejudice against demons like most of his race. How refreshing.

"You're quite open-minded, Yusuke. I'm impressed." The boy blushed slightly at this praise, moving to change the subject.

"How's the wound healing?"

Kurama gave him a tight-lipped smile for his concern. "It will be better in perhaps a few weeks. The main problem had been trying to hide it from Mother."

"Yeah, she'd freak if she saw it. It looks like you tried to perform hara-kiri (1)…" Yusuke chuckled ruefully. "How is she?" He immediately followed-up.

"Thank you for your concern. She is making a full recovery. She has the doctors baffled, but they've agreed to release her in a week if her condition doesn't worsen, which you've ensured that it won't."

Yusuke smiled in pride, but Kurama felt a sudden twinge of guilt. He felt he had better come clean in light of this newly kindled friendship.

"Yusuke, I need to confess something…" Yusuke looked at him expectantly, prompting Kurama to continue. He sighed and plunged onward. "I may have had ulterior motives for seeking you out and telling you my story. You see, my wish was for Shiori's happiness…and the mirror could not take away my life, for my death would make her unhappy. So I callously found you and hoped you would do as you did…"

Kurama waited for Yusuke to get angry and storm out, but he was waiting in vain. "Well, that was real sneaky of you, you manipulative fox…but no harm done. You were only tryin' to save your mom, and I can't fault you for that. But you should have just asked…"

Kurama looked up at Yusuke's sincere face and smiled warmly. His answer was better than he had expected or deserved."Thank you."

He just rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and muttered, "No problem."

"Well, there is one more thing I must apologize for…" Yusuke's eyes narrowed at this. "When you had sacrificed your life, I didn't spare you a second thought as I ran to check on my mother. After what you did for me, I should have at least checked that you were breathing, but I completely forgot, and for that I am immensely sorry."

Yusuke shook his head, perplexed. "That's been bothering you?" When Kurama inclined his head, it was Yusuke's turn to laugh. "Oh come on, you were worried about your mom, and I was just some idiot stranger. Don't feel bad; I don't!"

Kurama stared in wonder at this truly special boy. He smiled once more. Smiling was a habit formed from his human childhood that he had long since broke following his mother's illness. It would seem being around this boy was causing it to relapse. "Thank you, Yusuke, you truly are something else."

He looked uncomfortable again at the praise, and they finished eating in companionable silence.

When they finished eating, Kurama took the silverware and bowl to the kitchen and told Yusuke to come by later to pick up the cleaned bowl. Yusuke hesitated as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Yusuke?"

He paused for a moment before he began, "It guess I have something to apologize for, too. Back on the roof, I called you a monster. But after all you've done and talking to you just now, I know that that isn't true. Sorry." He mumbled the last word awkwardly.

Kurama smiled the biggest smile by far and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Yusuke. You didn't offend me, and you have nothing to apologize for." Yusuke answered the smile with a giddy grin and with a final farewell, departed. As Kurama watched him leave, he was as sure that they would meet again as he was that this would begin a new and exciting chapter in his life.

_A/N _

_Harakiri is the Japanese ritual slicing of ones belly to commit suicide. It is usually reserved for samurai who have dishonored themselves or brought shame on their clan._

_So that's it for this story, but I'll be posting a sequel soon called Second Chances. It will be a trial mission Kurama and Hiei undertake while Yusuke trains with Genkai._


End file.
